Brave and the Bold Vol 1 54
* * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Eddie Corliss * Jacob Stikk * Marcia * Mayor Corliss * Officer Ridley Locations: * * * * ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = * This issue is indexed in ''The Official Teen Titans Index'' #1 by Independent Comics Group (ICG). * This issue is reprinted in DC 100-Page Super Spectacular DC-21, Silver Age Teen Titans Archives, Volume 1 Greatest Team-Up Stories Ever Told, Brave and the Bold Team-Up Archives, Volume 1 and Showcase Presents: Teen Titans, Volume 1. * This issue is divided into three chapters: ** Part I: The Thousand-and-One Dooms of Mr. Twister ** Part II: Town Without Teen-Agers ** Part III: The Town That Would Not Die * The events from this issue are recapped in ''Secret Origins (Volume 2)'' Annual #3. * This issue is classically considered the first appearance of the Teen Titans, even though they do not address themselves by that name at this time. They appear next as the Teen Titans in ''Brave and the Bold'' #60 where they are joined by their first female team member Wonder Girl. Although Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin all appear next in separate issues, their next chronological appearance as the Teen Titans takes place in flashback in ''Teen Titans'' #53 prior to their first official "team" appearance in Brave and the Bold #60. * Aqualad appeared last in ''Aquaman'' #15. He chronologically appears next in ''Teen Titans: Year One'' #1. His next actual appearance is in ''Aquaman'' #16. * Kid Flash appeared last in ''Flash'' #144. He chronologically appears next in ''Teen Titans: Year One'' #1. His next actual appearance is in flashback in ''Teen Titans'' #53. * Robin appeared last in ''Justice League of America'' #27. He chronologically appears next in ''Teen Titans: Year One'' #1. His next actual appearance is in ''World's Finest Comics'' #141. * Mister Twister appears next as the Gargoyle in ''Teen Titans'' #14. His identity as the Gargoyle is not revealed until the flashback story from ''Secret Origins (Volume 2)'' Annual #3. * Aquaman, Batman and Flash make cameo appearances only in this issue. * Aquaman appeared last in ''Green Lantern'' #29. He appears next in ''Justice League of America'' #28. * Batman appeared last in ''Green Lantern'' #29. He appears next in ''World's Finest Comics'' #141. * The Flash appeared last in ''Flash'' #145. He appears next in ''Justice League of America'' #28. * Sheldon Moldoff inks all of the Robin heads in this issue only. | Trivia = * During Robin's time away from Batman, Batman undergoes major design alterations to his costume, equipment, vehicles and the Batcave. | Recommended = * Teen Titans (Volume 1) * Teen Titans (Volume 2) * Teen Titans (Volume 3) * New Teen Titans (Volume 1) * New Teen Titans (Volume 2) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 1964 * Teen Titans rogues gallery * Aqualad image gallery * Aqualad quotes page * Kid Flash image gallery * Kid Flash quotes page * Robin image gallery * Robin quotes page | Links = * Brave and the Bold at Wikipedia * Brave and the Bold (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database * Brave and the Bold (Volume 1) series index at Comicbookdb.com * Brave and the Bold (Volume 1) series index at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics }}